Connor Walsh
|Age = 25http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf"[[I Want You to Die]]" |Alias = Hair Gel (Frank) Walshy (Asher) |Family = Jeff Walsh - Father Unnamed Mother Ted - Step Dad Gemma Walsh - Sister Unnamed niece (via Gemma) Unnamed nephew (via Gemma) |Relationships = Aiden Walker - Hook up Oliver Hampton - Boyfriend †''' Paxton Curtis - Hook up Jullian - Hook up Thomas - Hook up Many unnamed hook-ups}} '''Connor Walsh is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He is the smartest person in the room, or at least he likes to think so. The sexy and sly Connor is used to getting any prize he lays his eyes on, ensuring that he and Michaela will constantly be in competition with each other. No matter how dirty the deed, he'll go to any lengths to earn Annalise's admiration. He has a relationship with Oliver Hampton.__TOC__ Biography 'Early Life' Not so much is known about Connor's past. However, he once mentions that he studied at boarding school for boys at New Hampshire along with Aiden Walker, Michaela's ex-fiance. Also, seems like his family lives in Michigan (ep. Best Christmas Ever), he has an older sister and he grew up apart from his father. 'Season 1' When Connor joins Annalise Keating's law class, he participates in a competition to pick four students to come and work in her office. During a case they're working on, Connor meets a technician named Oliver Hampton who he sleeps with to obtain illegal evidence. After this helps win the case, Connor is chosen to come and work in Annalise's office alongside Wes, Michaela, Laurel, and Asher. In class, Annalise lets her students know that she doesn't care to know if her clients are guilty or innocent. That's because everyone lies, so everyone is unknowable. For example, Marjorie St. Vincent may have been taken by surprise by someone she knew when she was stabbed 16 times in the master bedroom of her mansion. The alleged killer: Max St. Vincent - her husband. After class, Max shows Annalise and her team the room where his wife of 20 years was killed. The crime scene has been preserved so the students can view it with a fresh set of eyes. Max uses Connor to play the role of his dead wife so he can act out how he murdered his wife according to the prosecution. Max said there were three cops at the scene, but only two were listed on the report. Annalise sends Wes to the police department to retrieve the supplemental arrest record. The next day, Wes turns over the arrest report. Annalise effectively uses it to discredit the cop who bogusly claimed to have found the hunting knife that was used as the murder weapon. Connor uses Oliver to get info to discredit Marjorie's best friend, who would likely testify that Max killed his wife to avoid a divorce. Back at the house, Max's daughter, Eloise, comes in from Stanford to be a character witness for her dad. She's prepped hard by the team, but is unprepared for the prosecution's claim that Max's first wife, her mother, was killed in Switzerland back when he went by the name Stuart Sims. The murder weapon: a hunting knife. Later, after the case, the jury comes back with a non-guilty verdict. Connor goes round to Oliver's place and makes up with him by buying him takeout after initially blowing off their dinner date. (...) }} Connor, Laurel and Wes are driving to Annalise's place. They have to drive slow as there is a massive gang of drunk people going to the bonfire. Wes tries to call Rebecca but she's not picking up. Connor comes up with scenarios of what could have happened to her. Wes is confident that Rebecca went to the Annalise's. Wes tells Connor that Sam killed Lila so that's why Rebecca is going over there as she is trying to prove it. Connor thinks that its a joke. Wes tells him to believe him and drive faster. Laurel is confused as why would Annalise represent Rebecca if she knew Sam was involved. Wes says that he would go to the police if she did. Connor laughs and says that he blackmailed Annalise. Laurel tells Connor to shut up and ask Wes if he thinks Sam killed Lila. Wes agrees. Connor's car arrives and everyone gets out and runs to the house. Inside, Michaela is trying to calm Sam down but he is not backing down. Rebecca is in the bedroom with Sam's laptop. Sam tells Rebecca that if she doesn't come out, he's coming in. Wes, Connor and Laurel arrive in the room and tell him to stop. Sam tells them all to get out of his house. Wes tells him that once he has let Rebecca go, they will leave. Sam informs then that she took his laptop and asks them what she is trying to get. Wes tells him to calm down again and he backs away from the door. Wes walks up to it and tells Rebecca that she can come out. She opens the door. Wes tells Sam that they will leave now. Sam tells them to go as he is not going to do anything. Wes and Rebecca walk to the door when they are tackled to the floor. Sam tries to reach for the memory stick and grabs it. Wes has him pinned down and gets Laurel to get the stick off of Sam. Sam breaks free and they all run out of the bedroom door. He comes at Michaela so she pushes him over the landing. He falls onto the ground floor. Everyone stares at the body. }} Michaela tells them that they need to call an ambulance. Connor doesn't see the point as Sam's dead. Connor says that he was alive until Michaela shoved him over the railings. Michaela says that she was protecting Laurel. Laurel says that becuase they were all there, they are all at fault. Connor disagrees. Laurel says that they broke into his house and that Sam was defending himself. Michaela quietly says that she was only there to turn in the Trophy. Michaela thinks they should be calling an ambulance. Connor corrects her again and says that they need to call the police. Wes speaks up and tells them all that no one knows that they are there. Laurel reminds them that Annalise could be back any minute. Wes tells them that that's why they should leave. Everyone stops talking as Sam is strangling Rebecca. Michaela freaks out and tells everyone to do something and to get him off of her. Wes grabs the trophy and hits Sam round the head with it. Blood splatters everywhere. Sam falls to the ground, dead. Rebecca's face is covered in blood. Everyone stares at her. Wes drops the trophy. Everyone in their own way freaks out. Wes removes his jacket and tells everyone to get ready to leave. Wes picks up Rebecca and carries her up stares where he washes off the blood. Back down stares, Connor, Laurel and Michaela are silently freaking out. Connor goes to the kitchen to throw up. Laurel walks over to Sam's body on the floor. Rebecca is sitting in a chair when Wes wraps a blanket around her. Connor enters and demands that Michaela stand up and not cower in a corner moping. She just sits there. Connor gets a bit more violent but Laurel shouts for him to stop. Laurel crouches down beside her and tells her softly that they need to leave. Michaela is still not listening so Laurel says that everything is going to be ok. Connor walks over to Wes and Rebecca and says that Michaela is going to ruin it for them. Wes tells him that she will be fine. Connor quickly tells Michaela to get up again when Wes reveals that he has a plan. }} Laurel and Connor are to take Michaela to the woods while Wes will get Rebecca out of there. Connor is worried as Wes wants them to split up. Wes reminds Connor that Rebecca shouldn't be at the house. Just them, Asher knocks on the front door and shouts to see if anyone is inside. Everyone inside freezes but Connor goes to investigate. Asher shouts that he can see Connor's car in the driveway and carries on banging on the door. Michaela whispers that its all her fault. Connor agrees with her. Asher continues to shout through the door and demands that Michaela give him back the trophy that she stole. Laurel sees Asher moving round to the windows and tells everyone to get down and hide. Connor lays down beside the body and tells the corpse that he is so so screwed. Laurel contemplates letting him in as then he will become a part of it. Rebecca suggests that they trick him into stepping in the blood. Laurel agrees but Wes doesn't as he wasn't a part of it. Laurel listens closely as she doesn't hear Asher anymore and goes to check. He's gone. Michaela appears and reveals that she texted him claiming to be at the library. }} In the woods, Connor, Laurel and Michaela are standing around waiting for Wes to show up. Michaela gets nervous and says that Wes and Rebecca could have gone to the police and pined it all on them. Michaela goes to call her boyfriend but Connor speaks sense to her as she can barely form a sentence. Wes runs in and scares them. He opens his backpack and reveals a bloody trophy that he went back for. Michaela tells him to go and put it back but Laurel says that it was a good idea taking the murder weapon. She says that they should clean it and put it back after they bury the body. Michaela and Connor disagree because they will have to drag the body through town in the busiest night of the year. In addition, if they get the body out of the house unseen, the ground in the woods is frozen. Laurel says that they will have to dig all night if they have to. They all start at each other but Wes tells them all to stop and suggests that they decide by flipping a coin to see whether to get the body or leave it where it is. Wes tosses the coin and it lands on heads which means they go back for the body. Wes grabs his things off of the ground and tells them all to go. Michaela stops and says that it makes no sense at all. She seems confused with the plan. She doesn't know what they are going to do with the body once they have it. Wes says that they will burn it. Wes says that the flames will get rid of their DNA and Connor says that the bonfire will cover the smoke. Laurel has an idea. They can go to the bonfire and use it for their alibi. At the bonfire, drunk students and teenagers are throwing wood onto fire. Music is playing really loudly. Wes and Laurel take many selfies of them doing things that they would be doing if they were drunk so that if anyone asks, that have proof that they were there. Connor does the same. Michaela just stands there when Connor grabs her and tries to make her look like she's having fun. Michaela isn't smiling so Connor tells her to smile, or go to jail. Michaela smiles for a few selfies. }} After the bonfire, they return to the crime scene. Connor asks what the plan is and offers a few suggestions. Wes tells him that they will roll him in a rug and deal with that later. Michaela phone buzzes on silent and she sneaks off into another room to answer it. As Laurel comes back with paper towels to mop up the blood, she notices her leaving. Laurel quickly puts the paper towels down and grabs the Trophy that Wes hands her and goes to the kitchen to clean it. Not long later, Wes and Connor are rolling the body in the rug on the floor. Michaela refuses to look or do anything. Laurel comes in and reveals that she washed all of the blood off of the trophy and the sink. Laurel asks what they should do next. Wes says that they should put the trophy back and Connor says that they should get the hell out of there. Wes, Connor and Laurel try and lift the body but can't as its to heavy. They all look to Michaela for help. She reluctantly walks over and grabs one end of the body. They all struggle to move the body outside. A cop appears. The cop asks them if a car blocking the side-walk is theirs. Connor owns up and says that its his and offers to move it. The cop asks if the house their in is the law professor. After a pause, Michaela saves them by saying its Annalise Keating's place and that they are moving her old rug out of the house. Michaela gets out her phone and offers to call Annalise to confirm. Michaela improvises by saying that Annalise went to her mother's funeral. The cop backs down and hears a bottle smashing. He quickly apologises and leaves to chase after a few rogue teenagers. }} After putting the body in the car, they drive out of Annalise's driveway and onto the road. Laurel suggests that they go to a gas station. Wes says that the gas station Laurel suggested was to close as they could bump into people they know and should go further away. Laurel suddenly notices Asher crossing the road directly in front of the car. Connor stops the car before he ploughed him over. Connor tells them that "this is freakin' whack-a-mole" and drives off. They drive out of town to the gas station Wes suggested. Connor tells them that they are all screwed and that Asher knew that they were in the house. On top, they also have the cop that was a witness. Connor gets paranoid with all of the things that they have done wrong. Laurel tells Connor that he has said enough. Connor "agrees" and puts on the radio. Christmas songs begin playing. Connor says "perfect" and changes the words of the song to fit their situation. Michaela begs him to stop. Wes gets into the car after going to the store. He tosses Laurel a some potato chips. He said that he bought other stuff so that he wouldn't look suspicious on the surveillance video. Connor continues to sing along to the jolly Christmas song. Once in the woods, they hear a couple laughing while carrying the body. They quickly take cover behind a tree and turn off their flash-lights. The couple begins to get naked when Laurel's phone goes off. The couple stops and shouts "who's there." Laurel quickly gets her phone out of her pocket and ignores the phone call from Frank. The couple shouts again and flees when there is no reply. Michaela asks Laurel why Frank is calling her and that she saw the picture of him without a top on on her phone. Wes jumps to conclusions and asks Laurel if she told Frank about what they are doing. Michaela gets jealous because they never allowed her to call her fiancée. Laurel admits to them that she slept with Frank but she hasn't told Frank anything. Michaela asks her why they should believe her. Laurel says that she doesn't have to as they aren't friends. Connor tells Laurel that she is a cheater and she agrees. }} When they reach the a spot far away from the bonfire where they cant be heard or seen, they unravel the body from the rug and cover in twigs and lighter fluid. Wes asks if they all agree as there is no going back. They all agree and Wes lights a match which shines a light on the Sam's face. Wes throws the match on the body and it sets on fire. While burning the body, Laurel gets another call from Frank. Connor makes a snide comment. Wes suggests that she answer it. Michaela agrees as it strengthens their alibi as you can hear bonfire in the background. Laurel answers it and Frank demands to know where she is. She responds by saying that she's at the bonfire and to stop calling her. Frank wants to explain but Laurel wont let him as he lied her and was using her. He tells her not to shut him out. Laurel ends the call by saying that its too late. After burning the body, Connor repeatedly hits the burnt corpse, breaking it apart. Michaela looks away and covers her ears as to not hear the bones breaking. Connor stops and asks Michaela for help. Michaela tells him that she is just having a break. Connor won't take no for an answer. Wes and Laurel sit down. Connor tells Michaela that they need to see it through and to grab a trash bag and get to scooping up the bits of the body. He then resumes hitting the body and laughs at the same time. }} Wes and Michaela carry black bags full of Sam to Connor's car. Laurel is sat in the car while Connor is sat on a rock. Wes infroms the group that they have put in the last bag in the car. Connor tells everyone to get in the car when Michaela realises that she has lost her engagement ring. She tells everyone to wait and that its gone. Everyone stops and turns aroung to look at Michaela. Michaela falls to the ground and looks for it. Michaela repeats "I lost my ring." They all return to the woods to search for the missing engagement ring but have no luck finding it. Laurel informs Michaela that its going to be light soon and that they still need to dispose of the body. Michaela refuses to leave until they find it. Wes questions her to see if she had her ring on when they left the house and Michaela says that she did. Connor says that they will have to cancel the wedding. Michaela cries more and Wes tells Connor to stop as they all still need Michaela to return the Trophy back to Asher. Laurel says that Michaela won't be able to do it in her current state. Connor isnt happy about this as he has done his part, and its time for Michaela to do hers. Laurel speaks up and says that she will do it. Connor questions how and Laurel says that she will figure it out. They all drive to a dumpster. Connor starts throwing the trash bags into the dumpster Laurel also helps. Michaela tries to stop Connor as her ring might be in one of them. Wes tells them all that throwing the body in the dumpster is a bad idea and that they need to get to an incinerator. Connor stops and says that Wes has been outvoted. Michaela grabs one and starts opening it. She puts her hand in and gets body on her fingers. She stands up and says "oh, god." Connor walks over and tells her to grow up. He grabs the last bag and throws it in. Laurel makes sure that there isn't any more. Wes stands there for a moment as he thinks they have messed up. Everyone's ready to leave but Wes still isn't in the car. Connor tells him that the train is leaving and asks him if he's coming. Wes reluctantly gets into the car and they drive off. }} Connor goes to see Oliver at his apartment and claims that he was in the neighbourhood. Oliver thinks that Connor is on some kind of drug. Connor denies and paces up and down the corridor. Oliver smells something bad and thinks its smoke. Connor tells him that he screwed up and starts having a breakdown. Oliver stares at him for a second, crouches down and puts a hand on is shoulder. Connor repeats "I screwed up" over and over again. Oliver tells him that everything will be okay and to get inside so that he can tell him everything. 'Season 2' During cover-up after Sinclair's murder Annalise calls 911 and tells them that Catherine had just shoot her. Then she tries to give a gun (first of the students) to Connor. After he says no, she tries to make him angry with her, saying she will ruin Oliver's life and he'll go to jail because of her. In desperation, Connor grabs the gun and actually looks like he could shoot her in the head. But when Michaela jumps between them to save him from himself, he's suddenly awake, realizing what he's doing. Connor drops the gun saying how much he hates Annalise and then, upset and disgusted, runs away. 'Season 3' TBA Trivia * In the original script his name was Patrick Donahue. *He is one of the many [[:Category:LGBT Characters|L'G'BT characters]] in the series. *Connor wanted to blame the murder of Sam Keating on Rebecca Sutter and Wes Gibbins. *Both Connor and actor who portrays Connor, Jack Falahee are from Michigan. *Lost his virginity when he was 14. *While being tested for HIV, he stated that within the past year that he has slept with 30 to 40 different people."It's All My Fault" *He mentioned that he was sent to therapy when he was 17 for the 'gay thing', even though in Was She Ever Good at Her Job?, we learn that his dad is also gay and is married to a man named Ted. *It is heavily implied that he has daddy issues. Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster11.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster34.png 1CharacterPoster35.png 1CharacterPoster36.png 1CharacterPoster37.png 1CharacterPoster38.png 1CharacterPoster39.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast24.jpg 2Cast25.jpg 2Cast26.jpg Season 3 3Cast.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster6.png 4CharacterPoster10.png Episode Stills Season 1 Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 25.png Promo 102 26.png Promo 102 27.png Promo 102 30.png Promo 102 31.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 17.png Promo 103 19.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 23.png Promo 104 25.png Promo 104 26.png Promo 104 27.png Promo 104 28.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 31.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 34.png Promo 104 35.png Promo 104 36.png Promo 104 41.png Promo 104 42.png Promo 104 43.png References ---- Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Students Category:Featured Articles Category:Alive Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 4 Characters